immortalfightersfandomcom_cs-20200213-history
Cechovní vyhlášky
Cech: Strážci dračího plamene Cech mistr: Wesagor draenar Bližší informace Přihlásit se ke strážcům do cechu na IF Cech: Vlaštovky - chybí popis na IF Přihlásit se do cechu na IF Cech: Řád gerdarských astrologů a léčitelů Gerdarem se začala roznášet podivná zvěst o nově vzniklém řádu kdesi na severu země. Krátce poté se ve většině velkých měst objevili podivné letáky, z nichž ne všichni byli zrovna dvakrát moudří. Chceš se stát vyhlášeným astrologem a věštcem? Že ne? A nechtěl by ses stát věhlasným léčitelem? Také ne? A jsi nadaný na magii, ať již přírodní, surovou či destilovanou a hledáš klid, přátele, zázemí a nový domov? Také ne? Pak se obávám že Řád gerdarských astrologů a léčitelů (GA&L ) nejspíše nebude nic pro tebe, ale kdybys změnil/a názor, stačí jít na sever do pevnosti Birghir a tam nás najdeš. Kdo ví, každý jednou může potřebuje ošetření či dobrou radu k nezaplacení. Statný barbar, který zrovna koktavě dočetl text na jednom z plakátů jen nedůvěřivě zakroutí hlavou a cynicky pronese. "Ti už vážně neví s čím dalším nás ještě otravovat. Pche...kdo by se vláčel takovou dálku kvůli nějakým maníkům čumícím na oblohu. To můžu dělat i tady." Zasměje se barbar a spolu s ním i další lidé kolem něj, kteří se pozvolna rozejdou každý po své práci. I když ne úplně všichni.... Cechmister: Syrion Přihlásit se do cechu na IF Cech: Pečené krysy Počas noci čiernejšej ako myšlienky upíra, vedľa hospody špinavšej ako vojenská latrína a v uličke užšej ako korzet ľahkej devy si všimneš jednu postavu s vystrašeným výrazom na tvári a druhú, nad ňou stojacu. Započuješ len koniec rozhovoru: a v Santine sa už ani neukazuj! Stojaca postava sa otočí a potom ako ťa zbadá podíde k tebe. Až teraz rozpoznávaš, že sa jedná o muža, ktorý na teba prehovorí: Pomôžem vám? Keď si ale všimne, že sa pozeráš cez neho na miesto, kde sa na zemi nachádza druhý muž tak si jemne odkašle a povie: Ach áno, toto, jemne naznačí rukou za seba, aby dal najavo, že hovorí o druhej osobe, toto je len istá záležitosť. Prosím, netrápte sa tým a prijmite radšej moje pozvanie na pivo. Nebudeme sa predsa zaoberať zbytočnosťami, dopovie muž, až nečakane slušne a vykročí smerom ku dverám do hospody. Ak odídeš, alebo ostaneš stáť na mieste, tak už muža asi nikdy neuvidíš. Alebo ho nasleduješ do hospody (vtedy čítaj ďalej). Vnútri muž objedná jedno pivo pre teba a pohár vody pre seba. Hostinský sa najprv trochu zasmeje, keď si muž objednáva vodu, ale po jednom pohľade z očí do očí si zamrmle: aha, prepáčte, nespoznal som vás a objednávku hneď pripraví. Muž zaplatí za celú objednávku, zoberie oba poháre a sadne si k prázdnemu stolu k oknu. Prosím, prisadnite si, povie ti. Buď odídeš z hospody a muža už radšej nikdy nestretneš, ostane ti iba zvláštny zážitok. Alebo ostaneš stáť na mieste, muž vypije svoj pohár vody, nechá pivo stáť na stole, odíde z hospody a ti ho už viac neuvidíš. Alebo si prisadneš (vtedy čítaj ďalej). Muž sa napije vody a pozrie z okna, ako keby v tej tme aj videl niečo iné, než len slabé siluety okolia hospody. Až teraz vidíš že má strnisko a mierne zatrpknutý výraz. Potom sa otočí na teba a všimne si tvoj mierne znepokojený výraz. Tá záležitosť tam vonku, pustite to už prosím z hlavy. Nie je to nič dôležité čo by zasluhovalo vašu pozornosť, povie muž znova až nezvykle slušne. Ale musím uznať, že máte tú správnu povahu. Hľadám takých ľudí, ako vy. Na prácu, dobre platenú, ale, muž sa na krátko odmlčí a mierne potočí zápästím, ako keby hľadal správny výraz, ale niekedy mierne nepríjemnú a ťažkú. Hľadám ľudí, nazvime to personál, do hostinca U Pečenej krysy v meste Santino. Muž odpije značnú časť pohára a pokračuje v rozprávaní. Ubytovanie by bolo, jedlo a pitie tiež. Príjemná spoločnosť. Premyslite si to a keď tak sa zastavte, dopovie muž a dopije zvyšok vody. Teraz ma ale prosím ospravedlňte, musím ísť. Príjemný večer, zaželá, postaví sa a odíde. To, či ešte tohoto muža niekedy uvidíš je na tebe. Cechmistr: Phaen Přihlásit se do cechu na IF Cech: Sapientia in Ludibrium - chybí na vývěsce na IF Zkontrolovat Řád Taniquentilských rytířů Haldinští lovci, Veteráni s.v.o.r, Divoká síť - příspěvky na vývěsce z roku 2099 - 2010 Trpaslíci z Karak Dammaz - '''vývěska z roku 2007 '''Citadela - není na vývěsce Drakobijci - nejsou na vývěsce 'nový cech Opus Magnum - není na vývěsce'__NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Kategorie:Cechy